Of Redemption, Noses and Comeuppance
by yoo-hoo luver.wlegs
Summary: By popular demand: A sequel to Lucy's Nose! After Peter breaks Lucy's nose while sparing, the king sees a chance to redeem himself. By trying to intercept Edmund before he says something stupid to their little sister. But things don't end up Peter's way.


**A/n: here is the continuation of Lucy's Nose, written due to popular demand. I hope you all enjoy! It is suggested to read Lucy's Nose first to get all of the inside references but it can be read either way.**

Ever since Peter was three and understood the meaning of being a big brother, he did his best to protect his brother and sisters. The fact that they were all, in a sense, grown up did not mean he let his guard down. He still bristled when ever an insult came Susan or Lucy's way, even if it was only in jest. He still kept his hand on the pommel of his sword when Edmund was tilting in the lists, despite the fact that Edmund's sword skills were slowly surpassing his. Peter was still the "bodyguard", always ready to defend his family and then wipe the tears away. In fact he spent so much time protecting them from others that he had failed to protect them from himself.

He had broken Lucy's nose, the one feature she prized above all others. It was an accident, of course, a slip of his pommel when they were sparring. Oh, he should have never agreed to it in the first place! In sooth, Peter didn't really process at all what had happened until the deep red blood began to seep from Lucy's fingers that were cupped around her nose. All the while he could hear Lucy's three year old voice accusing him. "Pet-Pet-Peter got my nose!"

The court's physician stopped the bleeding and put everything as straight as it could be. And while Susan attempted to comfort Lucy, Peter sat on the shore looking at the sea beyond. He slowly flipped a small smooth stone in his hands.

None of them really knew when Lucy's infatuation with her nose began, but Peter often thought with a cringe that it was because of the turn out of the game 'got your nose'.

The High King heaved a sigh and tossed the stone into the sea with a cry of, "Why couldn't she have an attachment to a part of her body that I couldn't break?" Like her ears…or bellybutton, those never fractured.

Peter sat down in the sand; he had no clue what to do to make it better. His apologies were answered by either Lucy repeating he broke her nose, or Susan assuring him Lucy knew he truly was sorry and then promptly sending him away.

"Dash it all!" The High king hissed angrily. He would have never admitted it to anyone but it bothered him that at nineteen he couldn't fix the smallest things. Susan was the one who fixed it all, just like Mum had. He guessed it was a womanly thing. Yes, Susan would set everything right, he was certain of it. Peter leaned back, momentarily relieved. He would apologize and make it up to Lucy once she calmed down.

His plan of action was spoiled, however, when the sound of a horse's hooves made Peter look up, sure enough, Edmund was riding swiftly to the castle, with a hawk leading the way. Peter could only guess that Ed had heard of Lucy's injury. Instantly, Peter recalled the 'got your nose' incident and how Ed had unknowingly made things worse. He had to stop Ed from saying something stupid and upsetting Lucy. Peter knew he couldn't un-break his sister's nose, but if he stopped Edmund, Lucy wouldn't morn the breaking of her nose for more weeks than she had to.

By the time Peter sprinted up to Lucy's room on the fifth floor from the beach, he was completely out of breath. Peter always considered himself quite fit, but his mad dash left him gasping for breath and seeing purple spots before his eyes. He had never sprinted that fast before and was forced to lean against a pedestal with a delicate urn atop of the stairs, just out side Lucy's door.  
Inside, Peter heard Edmund say, "By the Lion's Mane! Pete really conked you good, didn't he?" And the High King's heart sank.

He heard Lucy let out an anguished cry and flew out of the room, sobbing into her hands. Susan sighed and got up to follow her, casting a harsh look at Ed as she walked out.

"Lucy," Susan called, "Luce, Ed meant nothing by that."

Lucy stopped in front of Peter, the pedestal and the urn. She was rather animated when she spoke and quite angry to boot. "He meant nothing, did he?" She yelled, tears spilling down her cheeks. "If he meant nothing by it, he would have _said_ nothing!"

"All he was trying to say was that you broke your nose." Came Susan's reply. She had that motherly tone on again in her attempt to be referee.

"Don't you try to protect him Susan Pevensie!" Lucy shot back waving her hands in wild gestures as Peter tried to stand from his leaning position on the pedestal. "You did the same thing with Peter." She flung her hands up and behind her head and before Susan could reply to Lucy, the girls heard Peter (whose presence they just noticed) yelp in pain.

"Peter!" Susan half-scolded, half gasped in surprise, "What in the Lion's mane are you doing sulking behind urns?"

Lucy ran to Peter, seeing if he was alright. He was doubled over in what Lucy hoped to be laughter, but knew completely it was from pain. One hand grasped the pedestal for support and the other was cupped around his nose. Lucy had no clue that in her wild gestures she hit him yet alone hard enough to draw blood. The young queen apologized anxiously. At length Peter replied, "I came to protect Lucy from _him_." He paused as Edmund stepped out of Lucy's room to see what the commotion was about. Peter pointed at Edmund with the hand he had cupped around his nose. Edmund put his arms up in a mock surrender, the fact that blood was gushing from his brother's nose did not escape his notice.

"From me? Why would you do a thing like that?" Ed wondered.

Susan was at Peter's side by that time and turned to Ed with a joking look hidden deep in her eyes, "So you wouldn't say anything stupid." She then turned to address Peter, "Come, let's get you to Cyriacus." She rushed into Lucy's room to get a cloth to halt the bleeding, leaving Lucy with Peter and Edmund a little confused as to what had happened..

Ed didn't dare ask how Peter got in this predicament. He didn't even know his brother was up there until the girl's squabbling was silenced by a yelp of pain. Even at sixteen, Edmund had to grudgingly admit that he missed all of the good stuff.

**A/N again: I found this hidden in my files mostly done. So I spat, polished and deleted an unnessicary unfinished scene. I figured that this is SOMETHING to read while I get chap 14 of ALBE up and running. Any way, I know people loved the Lucy's Nose fic so I thought it would be nice to post this. enjoy!**


End file.
